Pills
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: After being told that he should try for once, Shawn takes his matters into his own hands by taking caffeine pills. Positive reviews please.


**ALRIGHTY! Sorry for a long wait, I have been busy with theatre and midterms, but I was still writing. I just couldn't post much.**

 **Ok! So I have decided to cross Boy Meets World with Harry Potter and call it, "Boy Meets Wizarding World." I'm so excited to be writing it! And yes, it will be the entire series!**

 **This story is based on the Saved by the bell episode "Jessie's song" and Family ties episode, "Speed trap." I got completely inspired by those two.**

 **Anyways, positive reviews please! :)**

"Class dismissed."

All of the students in the class got up to take their books and backpacks about to leave.

"Wait!"

They stopped and turned their backs to Mr. Feeny.

"Just before you go," he says, "I have graded your last weeks pop quizzes. Come pick it up. Oh, and next week, you have an exam that is worth 40 percent of your grade this semester.

Each of the students took their pop quizzes before leaving. Just as one student was about to leave, Mr. Feeny calls, "Mr. Hunter?"

Shawn Hunter groaned and looked back to Mr. Feeny in question.

"Can I see you for a minute please?"

He went over to his teacher while his best friends Cory and Topanga stayed behind to wait for him.

"Now, Mr. Hunter. This is is your sixth failing grade this semester. If this keeps up, I will be seeing you in summer school in that desk." He points to the desk in the back row where Shawn always sits in before finishing, "I want to see you try."

Shawn said protesting, "But wait Mr. Feeny, you got it all wrong… I have been trying."

"No you didn't try. On this pop quiz you only answered 5 questions and you get stumped on the rest…"

"Yeah?" Shawn asked looking at him.

Fenny continued, "You got all 5 questions wrong."

Shawn then said, "Wow.. That bad huh?"

"Worse. That quiz happens to be 5 percent of the grade. And the next test is 40 percent of your grade, if you fail that test, you will fail the entire class. Mr. Hunter, you have been getting D's, C's, and F's for the past few years. Why can't you get one A for once in your life?" He said looking at him irritated for a second.

He sighed replying, "Mr. Feeny, if only I got more time to study-"

"You have no time. You only have one week before this test, and I want you to try and study."

Shawn looked at him for a moment thinking, he doesn't want to waste the summer with Feeny, but he doesn't know how to take the time and study…

After debating a couple seconds in his head, Shawn finally gives in and nods. "Ok. I will study."

Mr. Feeny said nodding back, "Mmmhmm. Well, I except excellence from you Mr. Hunter. Prove that you can ace the test."

He looked at him giving a small smile before leaving with his friends.

As soon as school is over, Cory, Topanga and Shawn go to Chubbies to hang out. When they sit down, Shawn immediately takes out his history textbook and looks over what Feeny taught the class just then.

Shawn reads over the question, "Christoper Columbus sailed across to the New World in what year?" He thinks for a second and guesses, "Uhhhh…. 1957…" He looks at the answer and groans. "Ugh. It's wrong."

Topanga looked over at Shawn and said, "Want me to help you?"

"Help me?" Shawn said pointing at his head, "My brain is fried! Ugh, I can't believe they don't sell coffee in this place!"

Cory looked at him and said gesturing to the book, "But Shawn, that was only one question."

"I just had a rough day. Ok?" Shawn groaned and put his head down on the table in frustration.

"Why don't you just ask for extra credit?" Topanga asked Shawn.

He replied, "I did a while ago."

"And?"

"I wasted my time…" He said slowly and truthfully before groaning rubbing his temples, "I want to transfer to another school where there is no tests or essay exams or anything!"

Cory asked confused using his nickname, "Why Shawnie?"

"Because it turns out that Feeny's test next Friday is with the science test, the math test, and Jon's essay exam the same day! My math teacher and science teacher want me to do the same exact thing! Try to study! Here's the problem! I don't even have any time to study! I can't even think to study!" In the end he ended up shouting.

Topagna then said calming him down, "Look Shawn. Mr. Feeny just wants you to prove that you can do your work!"

Shawn bumped his fists on the table and stands up. "I'm gonna start it right now! No way I'm wasting a summer with Feeny!" He takes his books and his backpack and leaves.

"I wonder what he's gonna do. Is he really going to study Cory?" Topanga asked her boyfriend.

Cory shrugged not answering looking at the stairs Shawn had just climbed to exit.

Shawn was walking down the sidewalk away from Chubbies to the pharmacy nearby to buy a few things along the way with the 10 dollars Jon gave him in case of emergencies. He went in and was going to get the snacks he could use to help but stopped when he went down the aisle where they have pill bottles. One of the pill bottles is labeled "Caffeine pills." He took one and looked at it for a second thinking if he should take these.

They look safe to me, Shawn thought as he went and grabbed the snacks before purchasing them at the cash register. He left and went to the apartment where he lives with Jonathon Turner.

"Hey Hunter," Jon called from the couch where he sat watching tv.

Shawn gave a small smile and passed by to go to his room.

Jon thought for a moment and asked, "What do you want for dinner? I'm buyin'!"

"Ehh I already ate at Chubbies," he replied. "I'm good. Just get me a double cheeseburger and fries."

"Got it," Jon said smiling and shaking his head as Shawn went into his room.

He sat on the bed and looked at the pill bottle in his hand.

He took one out and puts it in his mouth and swallowed it before getting started on looking at his history book on the chapter Mr. Feeny is working on.

Soon Jon came back with the food and went to his room finding him… studying.

He looked at him and said, "Never thought I'd see the day… Shawn Hunter… Studying…" He laughs, "What is going on Hunter?"

Shawn replied looking at him, "I got bored. So I want to do something."

Jon looked at him confused for a second and said, "Ok… Well here's your food. I'll see you later, alright kiddo?"

He nodded in reply taking the food before getting right back to reading. "Yeah. Thanks Jon."

Before Jon left, he looked over at Shawn who's still studying.

That is so weird, Jon thought, Shawn would never study. He never studied for anything in his life. He keeps winging the tests and Jon sometimes tutors him.

Shaking his head snapping out of it, he went to the living room leaving Shawn to work his brains off.

After finishing reading for the third time which was all night, he leaned back on the headboard and stretched thinking he should call it a night, but he looked out the window seeing it's already daytime.

"Why is the sun here so early?" He asked himself and looked at the clock seeing it's nearly 8 on Saturday.

He looked over at the bottle of pills on the nightstand. He took it and looked at it saying to himself and smiled, "Wow… These things really work."

Just then there was a knock on the door and he gasped hiding the pill bottle under his pillow and got under the covers over his head pretending to be asleep. He heard the door open and Jon walks in and says, "Hey Hunter!"

Shawn mumbles pretend to sound like he just woke up, "Mmmmm?"

"Listen, I gotta run to the school. I left my paycheck there. It's Saturday, so you can sleep late if you want, because later we could be going to the park, for y'know… Ice cream… Maybe the zoo… Going out for dinner… Hunting for great chicks to hang out with…" He smirks in the end.

Shawn didn't say anything under the covers.

Jon asked concerned looking at the bed covers Shawn is under, "Like the idea Hunter? Thought you would be excited!"

"Yeah, sure Jon," Shawn said tiredly turning over. Such a good actor, he thought.

"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit. just do whatever you want to do, and we'll be off!"

"Ok Jon…" Shawn said not moving.

Jon pats him on the back before getting up and leaving their apartment.

After making sure that the front door was closed, Shawn sat up and took the pill bottle out from under his pillow. He looked at it again thinking.

Should I keep going with this? He thought. I wanna take a break…

Just then Feeny's voice came to his mind feeling the pressure. And if he wants to go have fun with Jon today, he has to stay awake.

He took another pill out of the bottle and swallowed it with the cup of water wanting to stay awake all day. Soon as he gets it over with, he will go back to studying. Till Jon gets back, he looks over his history text book…

"Who would like to tell me who is Christoper Columbus?"

Shawn raised his hand in reply. It was Monday and after a long weekend, Mr. Feeny wanted to recap. Shawn has been studying all weekend on no sleep at all, it starts catching up to him a little, but he stops it by taking the pills.

Mr. Feeny points to him confused, "Mr. Hunter?"

"I thought I'd like to share my answer with you," he replied with a smile.

"Well, then the floor is yours," Mr. Feeny said with a hint of sarcasm gesturing to him.

Shawn cleared his throat before beginning, "Ok. Christoper Columbus…"

"…And he completed all 4 voyages in just 11 years."

After he finished his very long answer, he looked around the room. Every single student is staring at him, jaws are wide open to the floor and Feeny's eyes are so wide like saucers. Topanga's face looked like shock and almost like anger. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is much more wide open than everyone else. And Cory's face in front of Shawn was his usual disgusted and shocked look mixed together with his mouth open and looking all confused as well.

Feeny broke the long silence, "What just happened?"

Cory stood up and exclaimed really scared, "Who are you and what have you done with my Shawnie!?"

"Relax Cor, it's me," Shawn said smiling.

"Oh yeah. Prove that your the real Shawnie!" Cory said starting their signature handshake which Shawn does with him getting laughter from the class.

Cory said shocked after finishing, "It is really you!"

"Yep. It's me!"

Mr. Feeny then asked, "Wherever did you get that answer Mr. Hunter?"

"I did what you said sir," Shawn leaned back in his chair crossing his arms satisfied.

Everyone still looked at him shocked.

A few days later till the tests, Shawn has been studying nonstop which worries Jon and his friends a little. But they still didn't know he has been taking caffeine pills. He took them every couple hours to make sure he doesn't doze off or anything while studying everything that's gonna be on tests, but his face clearly shows he is exhausted. Dark circles appear under his eyes. He is completely aware that his eyes will stay open until it's over, but the only thing he wasn't aware about is the danger of the pills, which got him hooked without realizing it.

That night, in the early hours of the morning before the tests, Jon awoke to the sound coming from the kitchen. He looked at his alarm clock finding it's actually 3 in the morning. He got up and walked over to the kitchen finding Shawn cooking at the stove.

He went over rubbing his eyes and says, "Hunter? It's 3 in the morning! What are you doing?"

Shawn looked up and replied putting bits of fish in the pan with pancake mix, "Making fish cakes!"

"Hunter! You are supposed to be in bed. You got tests in the morning. You know that?"

"Yeah," Shawn replied nodding and flipping the fish cake over.

He asked, "Then what are you doing up?"

"Well, i'm doing something that is Hunter family tradition! Making improv recipes at 3 in the morning," Shawn said covering up a lie.

"Look Shawn. You need a goodnight's rest! I noticed you were studying a lot lately, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"I know everything Jon! You have a negative and a negative to get a positive! The difference between the animal cell and plant cells is that the plant cell has a cell wall, vacuoles and chloroplasts! And Christoper Columbus sailed to America in 1493!" Shawn rambles on and on very excited and very hyper.

Jon stops him, "Shawn!"

Shawn looked over to him and asked, "Yeah?"

"Listen to me. You are overworking yourself. I need you to get a goodnight's sleep. I don't want you sleeping through your tests. Let's just get rid of the odd looking breakfast, and get you to bed," Jon said coming over and turned off the stove and takes the pan and throws the contents in the garbage.

Shawn then starts wining like a child, "But Jon. I'm not tired!"

"But I am!" Jon complained back at him.

"You are just no fun! That's all! Your old and I'm young and old people don't have fun!"

Jon slowly glared at him. "Shawn… Young kids like you shouldn't stay up late on school nights. And i'm not old. I'm over 30 years old and I need my rest as well. Do we understand each other?"

"Whatever, I understand," Shawn said sarcastically.

"Then you go to your room, and I'll come and tuck you in."

"Your not my dad!" Shawn shouted and went to sit on the couch.

Jon sighed. He's not getting anywhere with this kid. "I may not be, but I'm your guardian. And you do what I say. And I say you go to bed and get some sleep. If you pass the tests including my essay, I will take you to the Matthews later and we'll buy some pizza together!"

Shawn has thought of it and then said liking the idea, "Ok. I'll go to bed."

"Good boy," Jon said as Shawn stands up from the couch and he guides him to his bedroom.

But Shawn couldn't sleep. His heart keeps on pounding and his eyes won't stay shut. Jon had went back to bed about an hour ago. Shawn was tossing and turning trying to have his mind shut down, but he couldn't get it to. Though he was exhausted, but his brain wants to keep on going so he remembers every single thing he read over.

"You take a negative and a positive then it's negative. The mitochondria is the powerhouse part of the cells. Columbus completed 4 voyages in just 11 years." he mumbles to himself. He suddenly thought about the essay for Jon's class.

He thought, "What should I write?" He thought again, "What's the question gonna be on the essay?"

After giving up he went to his backpack and dug through his english notebook and skimmed through the notes from the past week. He read through it twice to find the key, and his eyes started growing heavy. He noticed it and went to the drawers and pulled out a bottle of pills. He took two pills out and swallowed them with some water in glass he has on the nightstand. He went back to studying in his notebook.

Hours later, he heard his alarm clock go off. He looked at the clock which shows 7:30 in the morning. He looked out the window seeing that the sun came up. He has stayed up all night again.

He got up and puts on some clothes, takes his backpack and ran into the living room ready for school finding Jon making breakfast.

"Morning Jon!" He said excited.

"Morning Shawn…" Jon looked at him confused. "Your dressed already?"

"Yeah! I wanna go to school! Can we go now!?" He asks jumping up and down really hyper.

Jon shouts, "Hey! Will ya calm down Hunter? Gotta have some breakfast first! You need something to eat!"

"I don't need breakfast! I am a fresh as a daisy!" Shawn said going back and forth across the living room.

Jon scoffed in annoyance. What is going on with this kid? He thought. Is he sick or something? He never got excited about school before in his life! "Did you sleep kiddo?"

"Yeah! I did!" Shawn immediately lied and said, "It was good! I had an interesting dream of an amusement park made entirely of ice cream!"

Jon gave him a weird look very puzzled. "Wow… That was interesting."

"Yeah! I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep! I just want to go to school," Shawn said excited and happy.

"You will go to school once you eat something. Come on over here and eat your omelette."

Shawn went over seeing his omelette cooked the way he liked, cheese and ketchup on it.

Jon put his on a plate and was just about to eat it, but noticed Shawn's plate is empty.

"Shawn? Did you toss your omelette across the room?" He asked taking a bite.

Shawn leaned and stretched back in his chair patting his stomach really satisfied. "So good! As always! You know, you should add that in a recipe book! I want to use that sometime!"

He looked at him shocked, "You really ate the entire thing Hunter?"

"Yep I did! Love the touch of pepper and salt! Makes it a delicious omelette! Can you make another!?" He asked jumping up, hand on the the counter leaning over face to face with Jon smiling.

Shocked, Jon looked at him and said, "I can't make another! We gotta get to school! I haven't finished my breakfast yet. Besides, you said you weren't hungry."

"I suddenly am!" Shawn shouts still hyper and excited. "I really am!" He looks down at Jon's omelette and asked, "Can I have yours? Can I please have yours?"

Annoyed, Jon sighed trying to get the kid to shut up for once, "Ok, here, you can have it… I'll just have something at the school anyways."

Shawn immediately takes the plate and swallows the omelette whole immediately.

Jon glared at Shawn shocked and shouted, "Hey!" After Shawn gobbled it up he licks the contents from the omelette off the plate.

"What are you a vacuum cleaner? Hunter, you can't eat too fast! You'll get a stomachache!" Jon shouts taking the plate and puts it in the sink.

Shawn ignored it and got up. "I'll race ya to the door!" He laughs excitedly and ran to the door and shouts jumping up and down cheering, "I win! I win!"

Jon shouts over Shawn getting his leather jacket and helmets. "Alright! Alright Shawn! Can you please calm down so we can get to school on time?"

He nodded in reply and Jon puts a helmet on his student's head and his head too before leaving the apartment.

During school, Shawn's adrenaline starts wearing off a little when he enters school. He started the day with math class and takes the test, finishing flawlessly in just 10 minutes before everyone else is done. He went into English next and Jon looks over at Shawn concerned as he takes the essays. He was writing as quick as he can like he knows the answer to the question. He studied Shawn's concentrated face when he sees purple bags under his eyes.

Didn't he sleep? Jon thought still concerned and getting worried about him.

Just 20 minutes before class ends, Shawn went over to Jon and gave him the paper.

Jon looked at him slowly and asked, "Done already Hunter?"

"Yeah! I'm done!" Shawn said panting excitedly giving him the paper.

Taking it, Jon gave a short glare to his student before looking at the pages which turns out to be more than he expected.

Jon looked at it shocked and said, "Hunter… This is 20 pages…"

"Yeah! That is the most easiest essay question that I know!" Shawn smiled getting jumpy.

"But this is supposed to be a 5 page essay Shawn… Not a college thesis."

Shawn smiled still happy and satisfied, "I had a lot to answer!" He went back to sit down behind Cory who looked worried about his best friend. He has rarely worked on any paper ever in his life. That is not the Shawn Hunter he knows.

After class was over, Shawn went to gym class and ran a few laps before heading to the cafeteria seeing Cory on the lunch line. He smiled and joined behind him.

"Hey Cor!" Shawn called joyfully. He took a lunch tray and said, "How are you doing?"

Cory looked at him and replied, "Good. good."

They wait for the food to come to their lunch trays, Shawn asks, "How are you doing?"

Cory nervously looked at him and said slowly, "You just asked me that…"

"Oh I did? Oh, must be from that essay I wrote! Makes my mind explode a little y'know," he sighs tiredly His adrenaline from earlier continues to fade from this morning.

"Shawn?" Cory asked as hey paid the lunch lady before heading to the table with Shawn. "Don't you think you are taking that whole studying thing too far? I mean, we rarely spoke this much in days…"

Shawn immediately said, "Who said 'too far', Those tests are so easy! I finished my math test before everyone else, and I finished my essay before everyone else! You should've seen that look on Jon's face! Once I take Feeny's test, he's gonna be so shocked that he's gonna forget what he said to me last week!"

"Shawnie, you look like you haven't slept in a year," Cory points out looking at his best friend's tired eyes.

Shawn said without realizing what he just said, "Actually, I haven't slept for about a week."

Cory looked at him and asked shocked and worried, "You haven't slept a week? Shawn. You need rest. You've been studying too hard."

He nervously came up with a lie, "I couldn't sleep. I-I have insomnia. That's all!" He shrugged smiling.

Cory said really puzzled digging into his food with a fork, "I known you my whole life man, and you always slept like a baby."

"And that is because that was when I was at home. I am not living in the trailer park right now. I'm living in an apartment with a teacher."

"C'mon Shawn, you should do something else. We're still on tonight right? Can't wait to play video games with you and Eric!"

Shawn nodded smiling before he yawned covering his mouth. He realized what just happened. "Did I just yawn?" He asked himself and got up and went to the water fountain with his backpack with Cory following.

He looked around making sure no one sees anything and opens the backpack pocket taking out the bottle of caffeine pills and took out one more pill so he can stay awake during Feeny's test, and the science test. He swallowed them and then drinks from the water fountain.

Cory's eyes widened when he saw the pill bottle and asked Shawn really scared, "Shawn… Y-Your taking drugs?"

Shawn immediately shushes him and says quietly, "Look. these are caffeine pills, and they help me stay awake. I have been studying every single night this week nonstop! Cory! These things really work!"

"Shawn this is bad! You cannot take these!" Cory said really nervous.

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm only saying this because I don't want anything bad happening to you! That's all I want! Just please, stop taking these pills," Cory begs.

Shawn looked at him and said, "C'mon Cor. I feel great! Nothing bad is going to happen to me!"

"I'm gonna tell Mr. Turner." Cory said walking away.

Shawn immediately shouts, "Cory! Don't!"

Cory went to the table Jon is sitting at with a female teacher and said, "Can I talk to you Mr. Turner?"

Jon looked up from his food to his student and said, "Ok. Matthews, what's going on?"

"Ok! How do I put this… Shawn has been taking p-"

"Broccoli!" Shawn shouted interrupting his best friend just as Cory was going to say pills.

They look at him and Shawn said lying, "That's right! I've been eating so much broccoli from the cafeteria today! I think I'm gonna turn green!" He ends up chuckling hoping he bought it.

"But it's tater tot day," the other teacher said correcting him.

"That's why I asked for broccoli," he said still laughing. "I mean tater tots are overrated huh?"

Cory shook his head and tells Jon, "Look Mr. Turner, Shawn has been taking-"

"Spanish!"

Jon looked at Shawn again and he said really confused shaking his head, "Shawn… You don't have Spanish this semester."

"Yeah I have. In fact, I took a Spanish club so I can know the culture. And you wanna know the best part?" Shawn said smiling and winking, "The girls from there gives out free tacos!"

Cory looked at him with this weird usual puzzled look and Jon thought for seconds and said, "Ok… Well, I'm just gonna go and get ready for my next class now. See you guys later." He gets up and leaves the cafeteria with the other teacher following.

Cory was going to run after Jon and tell him but Shawn immediately jumped onto him and covered his mouth.

"You tell anyone and your dead!" Shawn said threateningly to Cory as his shouts were muffled under the hand.

Cory takes Shawn's hand off and said angrily and scared, "I won't be dead! You might be if you keep doing this!"

"Cory, I won't be. I've been taking these pills for about a week and I feel fine! See?!" He points to himself smiling.

"Shawn. I'm scared of you right now. My best friend wouldn't go through with this."

"Well my best friend wouldn't tell a soul about what I'm doing… If you tell anyone, even Jon. You're not my best friend anymore. Pinky swear?!" He holds up his pinky finger like he means it.

Cory groans at the mention of 'pinky swear'. He gave in and holds Shawn's pinky with his. "Fine. Fine! I promise. As long as you stop taking these. Ok?"

"Alright Cor. I'll stop after the tests are over," Shawn said lying.

He sighed staring in Shawn's truthful looking eyes and said after a few seconds, "Yeah. Yeah, ok Shawn. Well… See you later." He went back to the table and starts eating.

Later that day, Shawn started to get hyper again. He finished the last two tests a quick as possible in Feeny's class and the science class before finishing school, and the weekend begins. He met up with Jon and hopped on behind him on the motorcycle and starts bouncing like crazy while Jon tries to drive back to the apartment.

Jon groans entering the apartment with Shawn who's starting to slow down though still a little hyper, "Shawn, will you please stop bouncing in the back of the motorcycle!? I could've driven on the sidewalk!"

"I just couldn't help it!" Shawn shrugged and jumped onto the couch and starts swaying his legs from side to side. "I really am excited about playing video games with the Matthews! Aren't you excited!?"

Jon sighed loudly very annoyed by Shawn's antics which is giving him a headache. He rubbed his temples replying, "Yeah. I am. But Shawn I want to talk to you… What is going on with you lately!? I mean, you're acting very… weird."

"Who said anything about me acting weird? I'm fine Jon," he laughed a little.

"Hunter… You got bags under your eyes. Have you slept at all even?"

"Yeah I have!" Shawn lied. He didn't mean it, but really wanted to cover it up.

"Shawn. You are really out of control right now! Just please go to your room and do something, I have a headache and I don't want to see you or hear you for the rest of the afternoon! Got it?" He begged annoyed sitting down on the couch and started to grade the essays he was given today.

"Oh your no fun Jon!" Shawn went to his room and shutting the door.

It was soon 6:30 that evening, and Jon looked at the clock. He and Shawn were gonna get some pizza before heading to the Matthew's. Usually Shawn would be at the door by now. He looks at the hallway a little worried. It's not like Shawn to not show up before leaving.

Getting worried, Jon walks to Shawn's room calling, "Hunter! Come on! We gotta get ready!"

Getting no answer, he knocked on the door calling, "Shawn? You in there little buddy?"

Still no answer, he slowly opened the door. What he found was a young teen sprawled out on the wrong side of the bed unconscious still in his clothes from earlier. After seeing that he is still breathing, Jon sighed and rubs his face knowing there is something wrong with his student.

He went over and shook Shawn's shoulder to get him up.

"Shawn? Hey… Time to get up little buddy…"

But Shawn didn't wake so Jon tried again. "C'mon Shawn, we gotta get to the Matthews."

He got a reply which is slurred, "Jon… What time is it?"

Jon replied, "It's only 6:30."

"I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for school…" He starts getting up off the bed his eyes still glued shut.

Jon then said confused, "Wait Shawn. School's over today. It's the weekend."

"But I have to take the tests…" He slurs sleepily.

"Shawn… You took the tests… Y'know Shawn, I'm getting worried about you. Is there something your not telling me?" Jon said slowly touching his shoulder.

That made Shawn feel wide awake, he ends up shouting, "the test? I missed the test!? I missed it!" He ran… stumbled actually, to the dresser to get clothes out.

"Wait Shawn! You already took the tests! It's over! It's nighttime and we're going to the Matthews. Remember?"

Shawn stopped panicking, but he can't calm down. "But I gotta keep going! I'm never ever gonna stop! I'm gonna keep studying till the it's all over! And more and more and more! I can go on all night!" He rambles on like crazy and reached inside his drawers and took out the bottle of pills, opening it and pouring some on his hand.

Jon caught sight of the bottle standing up, going over and asked concerned. "Shawn? What are those?"

"What is what?" Shawn said immediately putting the pills behind his back when Jon came over to him.

"You're hiding something! Give it over Hunter." Jon roughly grabbed Shawn's arm to put it in front of him and opens his fist to reveal 3 pills in his hand.

He looks at his student who frowns knowing he's in trouble.

"Shawn. These are pills. Have you been taking drugs?" He shouted angrily and shocked.

"Just relax Jon. Those are just pills that will help me stay awake so I can study!"

Jon immediately took another arm revealing the bottle he was holding.

"This is dangerous. You cannot take these! This isn't the way Shawn!" He shouts taking the pills from one hand, and now struggling to get the pill bottle from Shawn who's gripping it tightly.

"It is the way! Give it back!" Shawn shouts as they both fight. He tries to take the pills away from Shawn as he screams out unscrewing the cap again, "Stop! Leave me alone!"

Jon tries taking it away from him, Shawn wrestles his teacher to try to get the bottle unopened so he can take a pill.

"You need help Shawn!" Jon grunted as the bottle slipped from Shawn's grip and had flown across the room.

Shawn starts running for it but Jon holds him back tightly having Shawn struggle and getting out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" Shawn growls. "Let me go! I need those!"

"No you don't Shawn! You don't need these pills! It's over!" Jon shouted keep holding him. "I want to talk!"

"I don't want to," Shawn screams like a child nearly in tears still struggling to release.

"You are going to talk and we're going to talk right now!" Jon shouts getting the both to sit on the floor still holding him in a hug from behind him. Shawn's muscles relaxed feeling weak and helpless. Tears run down his cheeks.

"Now Shawn… Explain to me, how come you kept taking the pills? Where did you get them? And why didn't you tell me?" Jon said gently to Shawn who's panting. "Hunter… Please. I'm worried about you. We all are. Even George. We really want to know what's been going on with you lately…"

He relaxed in the hug, and calmly starts to explain, "Ok-ok so… When I was in class just last week with Feeny, he said he was sick of me failing almost every test this semester… So he wants me to start trying because I didn't. When I heard there were 4 tests today… I decided to take chances by start studying. I went to the drug store to get a few things, and I found the caffeine pills. At first I thought they were safe… I started taking them and they worked when I start studying… I kept taking them because I was determined to succeed. All I really wanted is to make Feeny proud and my other teachers proud. I wanted to make everyone proud. Even you… But I let everyone down…" Toward the end, his voice starts breaking and he starts sobbing in Jon's embrace.

He still holds Shawn and rocking him sideways as he cries. Though he was mad at his student for not telling him anything, but he felt bad about the stress and pressure he goes through.

"I'm so scared," Shawn sobbed. "Scared of what's going on with me! Why am I always the only one who screws things up!"

He then said gently, "Listen to me… You are not a screw up. You never were. You are special Shawn. The most special kid I have ever known. I just wish you could've told me about taking the pills. You shouldn't be taking them in the first place."

"I know… I'm so sorry Jon." Shawn continues crying as Jon continues to calm him down. Eventually he does. They still sit on the floor like that with Jon's arms around Shawn as he lean back onto his chest.

"Am I alright?" He asked looking up at his teacher.

It was only about a minute of silence. Jon replied, "Yes Shawn. You are alright…"

He continues to hug Shawn and stroking his floppy brown hair.

Jon thought for a moment and then took a deep breath before telling his story, "Hey kiddo… You know… I had the same exact problem when I was somewhere your age."

"Really," Shawn said wearily though shocked. The whole episode really tuckered him out. He leans back into Jon again and his head lolled onto Jon's arm as his teacher still hugs.

"Yeah," Jon then started to tell the story. "So, I was a junior in my school back at home and I wanted to do so good on my SAT's because I want to get into a very good college. So I kinda pulled a few all nighters myself and took those pills my best friend gave me. Well technically, he wasn't my best friend anymore… Anyways, I started taking them to get through my SAT's. What happened was that after the test, I got sick and had to go home." He smiles at the memory. "My mother found the pills and started yelling at me. Eventually we settled down and I decided not to take them again. So I went to see a therapist, a doctor, and even my teachers about my problem. Y'know Shawn, I am very glad that I know about what's going on and you told me. Something could've happened to you and I don't know what I would do. Anyways, what I'm trying to say here is, no matter how hard you work, you do great." He stopped for a second and sighed, "Look Hunter. I know we're all putting a lot of pressure on you, but it's time to face the facts. If you do good in school, you can get into a good college like I do." He had realized what he just said about pressure. "Oh my god, I'm doing it again…" He sighs, "Alright, let's start it all over. Ok… What I'm trying to say is-"

He trailed off when he looks down to Shawn who has fallen fast asleep, breathing evenly.

"Shawn?" He tries waking him a little, but he slept on.

Smiling, Jon continues stroking his hair and planting a kiss on his head. The poor kid was so exhausted from having stayed awake all week studying until his body finds a good time to crash. Jon was actually grateful that his student finally gets some decent sleep.

He put his arm under his knees, gently picked him up and carried him across the room to his bed before putting him down, his head on the pillow and tucking him in under the warm covers. He looked at him for a minute before leaving the room and went to the phone to call George and the Matthews and explain what happened.

He dials the number, and after a few rings he heard, "Hello?"

"Hey uh, George… It's me Jonathon."

"Well hello Jonathon," Mr. Feeny says on the other side of the line.

Jon sighs, "Listen. You know that me and Hunter were coming over to say hello tonight?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid we couldn't make it. Cause… Well, it's sort of a long story…"

"Well tell it to me Jonathon. Is there something wrong?" Feeny on the other line asked.

Jon started, "Well, you remember how Shawn has been… y'know… acting a little crazy and weird lately?"

"Yes… I'm actually aware of that."

"Well, it turns out that Shawn has been taking caffeine pills. He took them so he can stay awake and study for the tests today," Jon explained.

Mr. Feeny on the other end of the line asked concerned, "For how long?"

"All week since you said that he should try harder," Jon replied. "He's been awake all week and hasn't slept at all. He's been studying, and doing other stuff. George, he's out of control. He and I had a fight because he wants go on a lot longer and I couldn't let him. He broke into tears and explained to me why this happened. And he thinks he let everyone including us down."

Feeny then said, "Yes… Well I just graded Hunters, and it turns out to be the highest score in the class which I was truly shocked about. He was one point above Ms. Lawrence's score."

"Really? He did? For my class his essay was was actually 20 pages. I checked it over after class and I was so proud of him. I was planning on getting him pizza and have him play video games with the Matthews like I promised," Jon said sighing looking back at Shawn's bedroom door.

"Where is he now?" Feeny asked.

Jon replied, "He's in his room sleeping."

"That's good. That's good. Just so you would know, he will get sick for a few days, so I suggest you see a doctor."

"I will make an appointment first thing in the morning. Uh, George? I talked him out of it, but I may need some more talking. Think you can come over tomorrow and talk with Shawn?"

Fenny replied, "Yeah. I'll come."

"Um, don't tell the Matthews, I was just going to call them."

"Alright Jonathon, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Thank you George. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As soon as Jon hangs up he dialed another number and after a few rings, he heard, "Hello! Matthews residence!"

"Hi Amy… It's Jon."

Amy said over the phone, "Oh hi Jonathon! We're having everything set up for you and Shawn!"

"Yeah, but Amy, listen. Me and Shawn aren't coming tonight actually."

"Oh. What happened?" She asked a little worried.

"Well… It's a long story…" Jon starts telling Amy the same thing he told Fenny. After he finishes, Amy was nearly in tears.

"Oh poor Shawn. Is he alright now?" She asked concerned.

Jon answered on the phone looking back at Shawn's bedroom door again, "Yeah, he's alright. Right now he's sleeping."

"Oh, ok," Amy said looking in the living room seeing Eric and Cory watching tv and Morgan playing with her doll.

"Uh, is Cory there? I wanna talk to him." Jon asked.

Amy replied, "Yeah. I'll get him." She calls Cory over, "Cory! Mr. Turner is on the phone and wants to talk to you."

Cory looked at his mother and went to the phone wondering why his teacher is calling. He took the phone and asked, "Hi? Mr. Turner?"

"Hi Matthews. Uh, I want to talk to you…"

Cory asked a little nervous, "About my essay? If it's not good, I can do it over!"

"No," Jon chuckles over the phone, "Not that. I want to talk about Shawn."

"Oh."

"Did you know he was hooked on caffeine pills for the past week?" He asked.

Cory replied nervous telling the truth, "yeah. He did actually. Um… I tried to talk him out of it earlier, but he wouldn't listen to me and we had a fight. He made me promise not to tell anyone or our friendship is over."

He sighed sadly before talking, "Look Cory, Shawn is very sorry about it. You would understand, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, I'm not really mad at him. I'm just worried about him. I mean, I kept my promise because he's my best friend. I just wish that he would stop."

Jon then said, "Yeah he did stop Matthews. Just a couple minutes ago. I just got him settled down. He's now asleep."

Cory sighed in relief, "Oh, I'm glad he's ok! I don't want something bad to happen to my best friend!"

"I'm taking care of it Cory. I got Mr. Feeny coming to talk tomorrow. You can come and see him too if you want."

"Yeah. I really want to talk to him," he said smiling knowing his best friend is ok. He then smirked and asked, "How did I do on the essay?"

"Not bad Matthews. But wasn't the best."

Cory sighed smiling a little, "Right… So, i'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight Matthews."

"Goodnight."

As soon as he hung up, he went to sit down on the couch to watch tv looking back at Shawn's bedroom door knowing that Shawn will be ok…

Morning came a lot faster than before and Jon is sitting on the couch watching tv. Shawn is still sleeping in his room. He has slept all evening, throughout the night and pretty much all morning.

Every few hours, he would check on Shawn and see him still asleep and hasn't moved like at all.

He's now sitting on the couch and heard a knock on the door.

He got up and went over to open it revealing Cory.

"I couldn't stop thinking, so I wanted to come," he apologized to his teacher. "Is Shawn ok?"

"He's alright, he's still sleeping. He hasn't even woken up or moved since last night," Jon replied letting Cory in and closed the door softly.

"Well," Cory took a deep breath and started, "I was so concerned. It really ate me last night worrying about him. I really want to talk so I can see that he's alright."

Jon looked at the bedroom door and sighed, "Alright. Well he'll be very groggy once he wakes up. I'll go wake him up and tell you when to come in."

Cory nodded and Jon walks up the steps to Shawn's bedroom door. He quietly opened the door finding Shawn still sleeping. He hasn't even moved since he was put to bed the night before.

He walked over to the bed, and sat down on the mattress. He puts his hand on Shawn's shoulder and gently shakes.

"Shawn. Shawn. Hey, time to wake up little buddy," Jon said softly pulling Shawn back to consciousness.

Opening his eyes, it was blurry, but when he shifts focus on Jon, memories came flooding back from last night where he fought with him with he drugs and had a meltdown.

"Jon?" He croaked slowly sitting up.

"Hey kiddo," Jon smiled adjusting the pillow a little.

Shawn asked rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly noon. You slept for nearly 18 hours. Cory came to see you. You want me to let him in?" Jon asked.

Shawn nodded softly yawning. Though he doesn't feel up to visitors cause he's tired, but wanted to anyway.

Jon went out of the room and to Cory saying, "You can come in now."

Cory stood up from the couch and walked slowly to Shawn's room. As soon as he saw his best friend on the bed and under the covers, he gave a small smile and said, "Hey."

Shawn smiled back a little and said, "Hey…"

Cory took a few steps in and asked, "Feeling better?"

Shawn nodded softly giving Cory a really small smile before saying serious, "Cory, I'm very sorry…"

"I know… I know Shawn."

"I should've been so stubborn and I should've listened to you because that's what best friends do."

Cory smiled sadly replying, "That's ok. I was just shocked. I didn't want anything bad happening to you. I don't want to lose you."

"If I kept going, you would be alone…"

"Still best friends?"

"Best friends forever Cor," Shawn said hugging his best friend tightly fighting the tears.

Just then Jon came in the door followed by Mr. Feeny.

Both broke the hug seeing them and Shawn groaned, "I guess I'm in trouble huh?"

Mr. Feeny shook his head walking in and asked, "Mind if I talk?"

Shawn nodded reluctantly as Mr. Feeny came closer.

Cory said getting up, "I'm gonna step out. I'll be back later Shawnie."

Shawn sadly waved Cory goodbye and looked at Feeny before starting, "He told you what happened?"

"Yes Mr. Hunter, I was very concerned about what's going on with you lately."

"I tried Mr. Feeny. I tried to raise my grade up like you said-"

Mr. Feeny interrupts, "I know you did try. You did good when I graded your test. I'm very glad to see you try. But your really overdoing it, and having pressure on yourself."

"I know. I just didn't know when to stop. I realized after taking pills and acting like a child, I was wrong about them, but I got hooked and it was too late. I'm sorry Mr. Feeny. What I did is wrong," Shawn looked down after finishing.

"I'm proud of how well your doing and I'm glad to see you finally try after all these years. It is very impressive," Mr. Feeny said gently.

Shawn sighed looking up, "I really did try this time. I did everything you said. I just thought you would be mad at me for taking the pills."

"I'm not mad. Though what you did is wrong without realizing it is, but for doing what I said, I'm proud of you."

Jon stood by the bedroom door watching and smiling.

"You did good man." Mr. Feeny gave Shawn a small smile.

After noticing Shawn feeling tired again, Jon said, "I hate to break the conversation but I think Shawn needs more rest."

"Feel better Mr. Hunter," Mr. Feeny said standing up and walking out of the room smiling saying to Jon before leaving, "He's a good young man. I'm very proud of him. You should be too."

Jon gave a small goodbye smile and looked back at Shawn who's laying down putting the blankets over him.

Jon asked, "You wanna eat anything?"

He yawned, "Not really. Just wanna sleep…"

"Alright. Call me if you need anything," Jon said turning off the lights and leaves Shawn to rest a little more.


End file.
